poison oak
by monophobia her
Summary: As he runs down the steps and away from his wedding, he realizes he has outlived him. His stomach churns and he wonders if he can bottle a tear now to bring to the funeral.


_Ahah!_  
This story was a run of Brigt Eyes songs and old movies and was recently returned to me by my Opa. It's something I'm proud of, which doesn't happen much in my wrting, I'll admit. So, thank you for clicking it.

&Disclaimer: I hold no stock regarding. . .  
_Demyx, Axel, Roxas,_ they belong to the great SquareEnix  
_Conor Oberst, _because he belongs to himself despite being my muse.

* * *

He's in love and engaged, only not to the same people . . . and Axel isn't some stupid chick, and he won't go and dump Roxas just because he thinks of his virginal, little brother when they fuck- he's 24, dammit! He's too mature to believe in love and fairies and pluto anyways. But it happens all the time, the highschooler hands over the white pills and Axel hands over the sitar. From there they pace around the small apartment with yellow tiles searching for the wizard, and more times then not, Axel tells the darling musician that he would surely love him _if only he had a heart_. It's too bad neither of them call tell if he's joking or not. But that doesn't matter when Roxas comes home eight hours late and finds the two of them groping at each other but too fucked up to be doing anything signifigant- vodka and ecstasy is a strong mix - because the only thing he'll ever do is turn Axel into bed and take Demyx to Zexion's place only to hear that the slate-haired teen is concerned that his boyfriend of a year doesn't love him like he says he does. Sometimes Roxas feels the same way, but there's a ring on _his_ finger and that must count for something, right? Often he ignores the 25-cent-coin-machine ring on his brother's finger that the boy's got the time they snorted up in the bathroom stall at Walmart _(- Axel's crude penis drawling is still there -) _that always is on Demyx's hand.

The day Roxas comes home early to see them only painting on the floor with reds and blues is the last straw for the CEO of Key of Destiny, that corporation that makes military weapons. So he does what Sora told him to do, he disentangles the musician from the arsonist and throws him out of the apartment to find his own way to Zexy's place through his high. Then, he picks Axel up and demands that they start planning the wedding but the only thing his fiancee does is to ask where the kid with the chemicals went with this raw, tortured look in his eyes.

And they are okay to the day of the wedding, Axel's sober and in a tux and Roxas even has a dress on. And Demyx is on his way with his sitar in hand and a pill sliding down his throat. He's reciting Shakespeare under his breath all the way to never-never-land because he's planning on something amazing, something so amazing that it will stop a wedding and the only catch is he needs to be drugged up to have the balls to do anything about it. He wants to go to Julliard and get off the pills and he just wants to feel real for once without Roxas getting in the way. And maybe it's the pills taking too much effect or maybe it's the rowdy kids in the back that make the bus driver yell, but it had to be someone's fault that the collision causes so much blood.

_.xo.  
"Where does it hurt Axel?"  
.xo._

Roxas thinks it might have been his fault when Zexion runs into the church in hysterics. And he is just about to rush the boy out of the building when he is confronted with a mound of papers in his face that are filled with scribbles of beautiful words and doodles of a face and before he can look away the strategist is tossing accusations at him. _("Yourfault,youfool!Youstolehisheart!") _And Roxas is too drunk with guilt to talk but he can still look at Axel who is swallowing the last of his stash- but it's not even working and it's not helping. Roxas can hear Axel telling himself he doesn't care. He tells himself that is doesn't smell like sunshine and it doesn't hurt. Hurting is something he can't do anymore. It's not possible. He doesn't say he blames Roxas but they both know he does. And it's when the pills hit his stomach that he finally lets out a sob. He never told Demyx he loved him, but he does. So, when he walks out of the chapel and into the rain on the yellow road of his thoughts, handling a beat up sitar, because he needs to see a wizard in order to get his heart.

_.xo.  
"It hurts in the one place I thought I lost."  
.xo._

* * *

Reviews bc they make me happier, when skies are grey, and bc I'd really appreciate them for this one. 


End file.
